Ayamachi
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: When the Gundam Meisters test out the DG014 Torpedo Launcher for the Dynames, things go from uncomfortable to deadly in seconds. Can Lockon survive his wounds & can Tieria forgive himself for failing Neil Dylandy? Set half-way through Season 1. NOT SLASH!
1. Keikakuteki Hankou

**Title:** _ "Ayamachi"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _A larger disclaimer is attached to the end of this story in the NOTES section.

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by a piece of fanart by the insanely talented, elenath-! The story takes place during the first half of Season 1.

* * *

_**過ち**_

_**Ayamachi  
{[( Mistake )]}**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 1– **

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

**計画的犯行**

**Keikakuteki Hankou  
{[( ****A Deliberate Attack )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

"I really don't get it."

Tieria blinked, his gaze redirected from the mission log of one screen and to the face of Lockon Stratos on another. "What exactly do you not get?"

The elder man sighed, "Well, for starters, how you can stare at a mission plan for hours on end and not go cross-eyed."

Again the purple haired young man blinked, but his expression never changed. "Sarcasm." He stated, watching Lockon without so much as a muscle twitch.

"For another," Lockon continued. "I don't get why the Human Reform League has decided to hold a training exercise. They know we'll intervene."

Tieria hit a button on the Virtue's consol, exiting from the mission log and giving Lockon his full attention. "The HRL is hardly doing this to better their military. They have a new model of the MAJ-03 Shuichai and they obviously want to test it in combat conditions. What better way to do that, with little cost to them, than to send a few out on an exercise and use Celestial Being as their opponents." Tieria made a small adjustment to his consol, allowing for a camera view from the side screen to locate their fellow Gundam pilots.

"So we're being used… again." Lockon said before sighing. "Yare yare… we're just going to destroy this new unit in the end. Cost them money… lives…" {[( Good grief )]}

"But we prove to them that their new unit is useless." Allelujah piped in, his image appearing on the screens of both the Dynames and the Virtue.

Lockon yawned slightly, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back in the cockpit of the Dynames. "Are you and Setsuna in position?"

"Hai." Allellujah replied with a slight smile. "Don't get too comfortable, Lockon. This mission is to test our own weaponry as well." {[( Yes. )]}

The Irish man laughed. "Just make sure you both are covering me from the air. I'm rather stuck in place here. Tieria has my back on the ground but…"

The Kyrios pilot frowned, "You can count on me, can't you?"

For a second, Lockon paused, as if considering, but then he smiled. "Wakatta yo, Allelujah." {[( I know, Allelujah. )]}

"Allelujah kanashii! Allelujah kanashii!" Haro squeaked, causing the Kyrios pilot to blush slightly, and Lockon to start laughing. "Lockon ijimekko! Lockon ijimekko!" {[( Allelujah sad! Allelujah sad! )]} {[( Lockon bully! Lockon bully! )]}

Of course this changed the Dynames pilot's attitude. "Oi! Just whose side are you on, Haro?" {[( Hey! )]}

"Haro mikata nai! Haro mikata nai!" the small robot spoke up, easily dodging the question. {[( Haro doesn't take sides! Haro doesn't take sides! )]}

Sighing, Lockon just shook his head and laughed softly. "Sou desu ne…" {[( I see… )]}

A beeping issued from the cockpit of each Gundam. For his part, Lockon pressed a switch and the image of Sumeragi popped up in front of him.

"Comfortable?" she asked, knowing that the four Gundam Meisters had been in the area for some time now. "We can confirm that the targets are en-route. Experimental submersible Mobile Suits, similar to the HRL's MAJ-03 Shuichai, should be within range in five minutes." Her next question was directed specifically to the Dynames pilot. "How does the DG014 Torpedo Launcher feel?"

Lockon shrugged, "Not too different from the Sniper Rifle, though there's certainly something to be desired about the design. I can't move Dynames in the least until the mission is over."

"Which is why," Sumeragi continued with a smile. "You're getting cover from air and ground. The DG014 is the safest way to dispose of submersible enemies, plus…"

"Plus Ian wants to test his new toy, ne?" Lockon asked with a smile. "He'll get an earful from me when we get back to base. The size of this thing makes it impossible for the Dynames Full Shield. Not to mention…"

"Hai hai." Sumeragi replied with a smile, "You'll get plenty of chances to yell at Ian." {[( Yes. Yes )]}

Lockon was smiling as well. "Four minutes."

"Be careful." The woman spoke before her communication screen blinked out from all of the Gundam cockpits.

Tieria's voice came over the com, "Virtue, in position." He spoke calmly, the large Gundam standing off to Lockon's left.

Virtue would be acting as the Dynames' shield.

"GN Field ready to deploy."

"Ryoukai." {[( Roger. )]}

Carefully, Lockon sat up, stretching his arms. "Haro," he spoke, pulling down the sniper unit and fitting it over his shoulder, eye to the scope. "Manually calculating and adjusting for extra weight. Check my calculations."

"Ryoukai! Ryoukai!" the orange robot spoke, eyes blinking as it went through the orders. {[( Roger! Roger! )]}

"Exia, standing by." Came Setsuna's voice over the com.

The youngest Gundam pilot was stationed on a bluff, ready to lend support from above.

At the same height, on a cliff opposite of Exia, was Allelujah. "Kyrios, standing by."

Dynames had been wedged into a rather sheer cliff face overlooking the ocean. On a small cliff a few hundred yards away, was Virtue, ready to shoot anything that came too close.

Lockon couldn't afford to worry about enemies outside of the water this time.

"Two minutes." Came Tieria's voice. "I have visual confirmation."

Smiling, Lockon moved his eye from the scope and looked to Haro. "Calculations?"

"Heiki! Heiki!" Haro confirmed happily. {[( No problem! No problem! )]}

Smirking, Lockon put his right eye back to the scope. For once, he was happy to be sniping without his helmet. It usually made things a tad bit harder, though Haro was only too happy to adjust for the difference in having a scope against the eye… and a scope against a helmet faceplate.

"Visual confirmation confirmed." Lockon stated, now seeing the mobile suits underwater with the Dynames' scope. "One minute until firing range."

"Exia deploying."

"Kyrios deploying."

Haro's eyes blinked, "Exia and Kyrios taking point! Exia and Kyrios taking point!"

Lockon narrowed in on the moving targets below the water's surface. "Lockon Stratos, mokyou wo nerai utsu." {[( Lockon Stratos, sniping the targets. )]}

As if in unison, all four Gundams moved at once.

Exia and Kyrios dove down in the air, moving to hover not far above the water itself.

Virtue's GN field activated, helping to act as a shield to Lockon's vulnerable left side.

Dynames fired, the torpedo plunging beneath the white water of the waves and impacting against the surface of one of the upgraded Shuichai units.

There was an explosion, and then multiple targets began to surface from the ocean's depths, leveling fire on Exia and Kyrios who returned fire as well.

"This is almost too easy." Lockon smirked, Dynames' torpedoes taking out unit after unit.

The ocean spray was easily helping to blind the Suichai pilots as well, and they continued to take shot after shot with no real aim.

"It's almost as if…"

But Lockon didn't get the chance to finish that sentence.

"Two squads of MSJ-0611-C BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B units." came Tieria's voice, the Virtue pilot disengaging the GN Field and easing his Gundam up over the cliff face. "Kyrios, switch to mission plan Z17."

"Ryoukai." Responded Allelujah as the orange Gundam veered around and headed over the cliff face with Virtue.

Lockon blinked in surprise. "Oi!" he shouted quickly into the com. "You'd better keep them off me from up there. Kuso…" he didn't like this sudden change in plan. {[( Hey! )]} {[( Damn it… )]}

Especially when the change left him alone on the cliff face.

Luckily, Setsuna was still firing away at the masses beneath the ocean and in close enough proximity to lend his immediate aid if needed.

Dynames continued to fire torpedo after torpedo, the ocean waves beneath the cliff face seeming to boil from the super heated activity.

"Ma ue ni! Ma ue ni!" came Haro's sudden warning, the small flaps on his top opening and closing in agitation and alarm. {[( Directly above! Directly above! )]}

Cursing, Lockon shoved the sniper scope off his shoulder and put hands to the Gundam's controls only moments before one of the Tieren units landed on the cliff face directly in front of him. "Switch the screen, Haro!" Lockon shouted, having barely enough time to draw a beam saber from the side of the left rear thruster.

Saber in hand, there was still one problem…

The goggles for the DG014 were still in place over the twin eyes.

"HARO!" Lockon shouted, unable to see anything more of the enemy than an extreme close-up due to the scope of the launcher. He glared at the radar, noticing that two more machines had slipped over the cliff edge to back-up their comrade.

There was the sound of metal grinding, before Lockon's screens expanded significantly and the goggles clattered against the side of the DG014 itself.

Finally given the chance to see his enemy, Lockon would have struck with blinding precision. The only problem… was that his beam saber couldn't exactly reach the target.

"Shimatta!" he cursed, bringing up another screen to get a look into Tieria's cockpit. "I'm surrounded!" {[( Shit! )]}

But the Virtue was suddenly rocked by a blast, Tieria slamming back into his harness. "Two more squadrons have joined the main forces on the ridge."

Lockon grit his teeth together, trying to remain calm. Three Tieren suits were closing in on him, their guns bared but not firing.

At least not yet.

"I can't move and if I drop my beam saber to reach for a pistol, they'll rip my cockpit open before I can fire!" he spoke quickly, trying to come up with some way to escape the situation.

"We can't keep them back!" suddenly came Allelujah's voice. "Lockon, drop the launcher! If you don't…"

"Iie!" Tieria replied quickly, turning Virtue in the direction of the cliff edge. "We can't afford to lose that weapon. Exia, leave the upgraded Shuichai units to fire blindly. Back up Kyrios and push the Tieren suits back. I'll…" {[( No! )]}

There was a sudden explosion on the other side of the cliff, followed a few moments later by a scream that tore through the communications link. At the same time, the visual which Tieria had of the Dynames' cockpit went fuzzy and then cut out all together.

"LOCKON!"

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Anime Title:_

- Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 = Mobile Suit Gundam 00

_Story Title:_

- Ayamachi = Mistake

_Chapter 1:_

- Keikakuteki Hankou = A Deliberate Attack

- Jinrui Kakushin Renmei = Human Reform League (HRL)

- Yare yare = Good grief

- Hai = Yes

- Wakatta yo = I know

- Allelujah kanashii! Allelujah kanashii! = Allelujah sad! Allelujah sad!

- Lockon ijimekko! Lockon ijimekko! = Lockon bully! Lockon bully!

- Haro mikata nai! Haro mikata nai! = Haro doesn't take sides! Haro doesn't take sides!

- Sou desu ne… = I see…

- Hai hai = Yes yes

- Ryoukai = Roger

- Ryoukai! Ryoukai! = Roger! Roger!

- Heiki! Heiki! = No problem! No problem!

- Lockon Stratos, mokyou wo nerai utsu. = Lockon Stratos, snipping the targets.

- Kuso = Damn

- Ma ue ni! Ma ue ni! = Directly above! Directly above!

- Shimatta! = Shit!

_Ending:_

- Tsutsuku = To be continued…

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES:**

- I have the 2nd chapter almost finished as I'm posting up the first. I just through it'd be better to split the story into parts because otherwise it would be really long.

* * *

**STORY NOTES:**

- Story takes place during Season 01, prior to Episode 16.

- Please note that the DG014 Torpedo Launcher never appears in the anime, but in the Gundam 00V side story. I haven't read this yet, but I thought that the weapon might be fun to play with, so it is in here.

- Mobile Suit specs and information taken from Wikipedia, Gundam Wikia, and Zeonic Scanlations.

- The title of the story "Ayamachi" was pulled from the lyrics of the Kidou Senshin Gundam 00 Lockon Stratos Image Song, "Answer" by Miki Shin'ichirou.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I claim no affiliation or ownership of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00, Sunrise, Bandai, Gundam 00V, Gundam/s, Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy, Haro, Lyle Dylandy, Tieria Erde, Setsuna F. Seiei, Sumeragi, Allelujah Haptism, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, GN-004 Gundam Virtue, Ptolemaios, Dynames DG014 Torpedo Launcher, MAJ-03 Shuichai, MSJ-0611-C BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B, Answer, Miki Shin'ichirou, or anything else (characters, mobile suits, etc) related to the Kidou Senshi Gundam franchise, Wikipedia, Gundam Wikia, Zeonic Scanlations, Deviantart, elenath-, Hastings (I did work at one once though), SyFy (SciFi) Channel, nor anything else mentioned in my Author's Thoughts or Notes that I forgot, or anything else that could get me into legal trouble. This is completely non-profit. I just write fanfiction for fun, nothing more. I'm just spreading the love of Gundam 00.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS:**

So, here's where THIS story came from, hehehe. Actually, it was inspired by a piece of fanart entitled "15 Minute" by elenath- on Deviantart.

Head over here to see her art (just make sure you take out any spaces in the URL)

elenath- . deviantart . com / art / 15-minutes-135359782

I added it to my (LegolasLover2003) own favorites on DA actually.

Anyway, this image totally hit me and I was like, "OMG! Must make a story for it!" so, I began my preparations.

I knew immediately that I wanted this story to be about Neil Dylandy, not Lyle (like my last one) but the problem there was that I needed to re-watch season 1. Unfortunately, I have the dvds of Part 1 of Season 1 on Special Order at my local Hastings… and I've had it on order since the week it came out. Needless to say, I still don't have it. No one in this damn town has it, which is ridiculous seeing how it's GUNDAM! Hello?! ~sigh~ (as a note, I ended up ordering it from Amazon because no one could seem to get the Special Edition in anyway!) So, I had to try and find my disc from when it originally aired in Japan. I've been DVR recording season 2 (which has finished airing) on SyFy channel (why they changed their name from SciFi to SyFy is beyond me… helping to further the world's inability to spell right I'd suppose) and I watched some of those… but they didn't help because I needed Neil. So, I began a HUGE marathon, wherein I took notes of things from each episode that began to peek my interest… you know, Lockon's interactions with his fellow Gundam Meisters and things about Jupiter (for the 2010 movie!). As of first working on this story, I'm on episode 20 of the 1st season, which isn't bad considering I've only been marathon-ing for two days, hehe. Now, I'm finished with my marathon, hehe.

I drew up an outline of their plan and such, and originally decided it had to, of course, happen prior to episode 21 of the 1st season. This story doesn't have an actual date in the timeline though, because I found it nearly impossible to find a time when all four Gundam Meisters were on Earth and NOT engaged in a fight. I mean, there are a few times that they're off duty, but they needed to be on a mission for this to work. Since I noticed that four months had passed between episode 1 and episode 9, I figured that this mission could have happened earlier on, and so, put it before the Gundam Thrones made their appearance in episode 16 (technically end of 15 though) of the 1st season.

After I had a plan, I did some research on the Mobile Suits and weapons that would be used in the story, not just the Gundams themselves; DG014 Torpedo, MAJ-03 Shuichai, and the MSJ-0611-C BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B. I tried to find more specific schematics for the Dynames, but was unable to find anything aside from a schematic of the GN drive of the Gundams. So I went through multiple scenarios of how Lockon could get injured and eventually came up with what you see in the story. After all, that DG014 Torpedo Launcher is MASSIVE, virtually pinning the Dynames in place while it shoots. Too bad the Dynames didn't have shield bits like the Cherudim…

Once again however, I play with the relationships of the characters. On a re-watch, I noticed that Allelujah and Lockon tease one another every once in a while and each time, Haro is involved in the teasing. So, I added my own bit with that before things became serious. I also played with the relationship between Lockon and Tieria, which at this point isn't really all that clear. However, from how tweaked Tieria got when Lockon was hurt by Patrick in episode 21… I figured that I could safely assume (maybe) that Tieria had screwed up before and his uber tweaking was basically him going, "I let him down again! NO!" or something of that nature.

I know this story works outside of the timeline of the canon, and I'm making a lot of assumptions on my part, whereas my last story could have plausibly happened in the space allowed during the 2nd season. However, I felt that elenath-'s art just NEEDED to have a random story with it, hehehe… especially since elenath- draws for the Lockon x Tieria pairing.

Then again, there's the fact that I've just been DYING to write a new Gundam00 story lately and my grand work (where it focuses a lot on Allelujah for a change) that's STILL being worked on (promise) isn't anywhere near finished. I needed to write Neil Dylandy for a while, not Lyle… thus this story!

* * *


	2. Fusenmai Kioku

**Title:** _ "Ayamachi"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _A larger disclaimer is attached to the end of this story in the NOTES section.

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by a piece of fanart by the insanely talented, elenath-! The story takes place during the first half of Season 1.

* * *

_**過ち**_

_**Ayamachi  
{[( Mistake )]}**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 1– **

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

**不鮮明記憶**

**Fusenmai Kioku  
{[( Blurred Memory )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

"Haro, I need mobility functions now!" Lockon spoke hurriedly, his fingers flying over the control panel in an effort to drop the DG014 Launcher.

The Tieren suits in his viewport screen were just barely outside of the range of his beam saber. So far, they had not deployed any saber weapons of their own, though for how long that would hold out, the Gundam Meister could only guess.

A loud puff of exhaust vented itself from the Dynames' right shoulder, the Launcher beginning to lift itself up just enough for the arm to detach.

Or so it should have.

The mechanism stopped halfway through, grinding to an ear-piercing halt.

Frustrated, Lockon slammed one hand against the side of his cockpit. "This just isn't my day, is it?" he hissed, before a dark smirk crossed his face. "This is going to hurt you more than me but… it's still going to leave a damn good mark."

Lockon maneuvered the Dynames' arms to protect the visual sensors of his Gundam, before glancing at Haro. "Fire GN missiles."

"Totsuzen? Totsuzen?" Haro piped up, obviously worried.  
{[( All of them? All of them? )]}

"Hai! Totsuzen!" Lockon snapped, bracing himself for the impact.  
{[( Yes! All of them! )]}

Haro did as instructed, firing every single missile from the Dynames' kneecaps and waist skirt, directly at point-blank range to the three Tieren suits.

In truth, Lockon had never been thrown in his cockpit so badly before.

The young man slammed backward, his head smacking painfully against the right side of the cockpit in the process. For a long moment, the Dynames' entire frame shook violently, shuddering as if its internal structure had been damaged.

The fact that the Gundam stayed standing however, gave Lockon a moment to sigh in relief.  
"Haro…" he whispered, reaching up and wiping some blood from his right temple. "Give me a visual on the targets."

Tiny robot eyes blinked, "Ryoukai! Ryoukai!"  
{[( Roger! Roger! )]}

No sooner had Haro said this however, than the image of a rather smoky outside filled the view screen. Lockon stared at it for what seemed like forever, but nothing moved.

Then he saw it.

In truth, Lockon didn't even have time to bring his beam saber to bear again. One lone Tieren suit, nearly half of its left side blown away, shifted forward and plunged a carbon blade straight into the left corner of the Dynames' cockpit.

He had no shields, no obvious means of defense due to the DG014 and, knowing this, Lockon quickly threw his arms up in an effort to protect his own chest and head.

Sparks flew around the cockpit, the entire left console exploding inward, showering Lockon in debris. The man couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat as shrapnel embedded itself into the left side of his stomach, driving deep.

When the popping and snapping of electrical components finally stopped, Lockon eventually realized that Haro was saying his name over and over again.

"Lockon! Lockon! Lockon! Lockon! Lockon! Lock…"

"Da… daijoubu, Haro…" he whispered, right hand automatically covering the wound in pain. "Can… can you give… give me communications?"  
{[( I'm… I'm alright, Haro… )]}

For a moment, the small robot did nothing, then it made a sad sound. "Voice communications down! Voice communications down! Sending distress signal to Virtue! Sending distress signal to Virtue!"

Sighing, Lockon closed his eyes and simply lay back in his chair. His hand, he knew, was doing nothing to stop the bleeding, because blood was already starting to pool beneath his boots.

* * *

Seconds after the communications link to Dynames was cut, Tieria had abandoned his current battle and dropped over the lip of the cliff. He was alarmed to find himself in the midst of a cloud of smoke and debris, yet even more alarmed that he couldn't bring the link to Dynames back online.

"Tieria, what's happening?" came Allelujah's voice.

Instead of answering, the Gundam Meister shut off the conversation altogether and pushed into the dust cloud.

Virtue was forced to stop when he literally came face-to-face with Dynames. As the smoke cleared, Tieria noticed that bits and pieces of two MSJ-0611-C BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B mobile suits were laying scattered around, and one half destroyed model was laying, slung over the DG014 Torpedo Launcher.

Seriously considering opening his hatch and trying to see if Lockon was alright, especially seeing the damage that the Dynames suffered, Tieria was about to breach his own mission protocol until a written distress signal popped up on his screen.

_Dynames badly damaged. Lockon unable to pilot. Haro piloting. Need assistance with DG014 Torpedo Launcher. Request immediate retreat. Medical personnel needed. Medical personnel needed. Dynames badly damaged. Lockon unable to pilot. Haro piloting. Need assistance…_

As the message continued to scroll over and over again, Tieria could only focus on one simple phrase… the only one that had been repeated twice over; _'Medical personnel needed'._

Opening a communications channel, Tieria was relieved to see that both Allelujah and Setsuna were still fine.

"Abort the mission." He spoke quickly, already positioning Virtue next to the DG014 and hauling the destroyed Tieren unit off of the torpedo launcher. "Kyrios. Exia. Cover our escape.

Even before he could ask however, Allelujah voiced his concern. "How badly?" the man asked, his worried face an obvious affirmation that both Kyrios and Exia had received the same distress message.

It only stood to reason that the Ptolemaios had received the same message.

"I don't know. But if he can't pilot…" Tieria left the rest of the sentence unfinished. "It looks like a Tieren used a carbon blade to puncture the lower left side of the cockpit. It's still imbedded in the suit. I'll follow behind Dynames with my GN Field deployed until we are out of enemy range."

'_This field should never have left Dynames' side in the first place.'_ He thought angrily to himself before switching off the conversation.

Tieria knew that Allelujah and Setsuna would do as instructed, especially given the situation.

After a few moments, Virtue had successfully ripped the DG014 from its stuck hinge on the Dynames' right arm. Tieria followed after the sniper Gundam, carrying the heavy armament, and hoping that Haro could fly just a little faster…

* * *

He had to look at the wound. Had to find out just how bad it was. And his flight suit was clearly in the way.

Carefully, Lockon peeled the suit from his upper arms and chest, moving it far enough down that it now looked like nothing more than a pair of pants with a bit of extra fabric at the top.

What the young man saw nearly made him sick.

Lockon's entire stomach was covered in blood, slick and slippery and continuing to gush from the shrapnel wound in a steady stream.

And it had happened almost ten minutes ago…

"Kuso…" the Gundam pilot hissed, slamming his head back against the chair in frustration.  
{[( Damn it… )]}

The pain was intense, each breath stretching the wound and only adding to the agony. On the bright side, the piece of heated shrapnel had finally cooled, and instead of a burning pain there was a cold one beginning to linger.

Granted, that could also be a bad sign.

Green eyes opened faintly, locking on the small orange robot. "How far?" Lockon asked softly.

"Three minutes! Three minutes!" Haro piped back, swiveling around to watch the Irish man. "Lockon still bleeding! Lockon still bleeding!"

"No shit." He replied with a half-smile, wincing and pressing his right hand over the wound tighter than before. "That Tieren got me good, ne?"

When Haro didn't reply, Lockon switched his vision to the Dynames screens, watching as an South Pacific island formed on the horizon. He blinked, trying to clear away the fuzziness in his vision.

"Haro, don't let me fall asleep." Lockon whispered suddenly, his left arm peeling off all of his remaining cockpit restraints as they neared their destination.

If he fell asleep, it was all over, and Lockon sorely doubted that he would wake up again at this rate.

"Pale! Pale!" Haro squeaked suddenly, head flaps flapping in agitation and worry.

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, the Gundam Meister nodded, "Happens when… when you lose too much blood…" he tried to focus on something else. "Is Tieria still following?"

The left view screen, undamaged from the explosion, lit up with a view from behind the Dynames to show that yes, Virtue was behind them, GN field winking out as they began their landing descent on the island.

Sighing, Lockon closed his eyes.

"No sleeping! No sleeping!" Haro fumed.

But the man shook his head, "I'm not… open the cockpit when we land… onegai?"  
{[( please? )]}

* * *

Tieria was thankful for three things in the next few minutes.

The first was that Haro was a rather self-sufficient robot that could make some decisions on its own.

The second was that returning to the island hadn't taken as long as he thought it would.

And the third was that he saw Lockon exit the Dynames cockpit under his own power.

However, as Tieria docked Virtue, unstrapped himself from the controls, and dashed toward the Dynames, there was one thing he wasn't so thankful for.

And that was the look in those green eyes before they went dark.

* * *

"Landed! Landed!" Haro repeated, quickly opening the Dynames hatch as he had been instructed to.

Reaching out with his left arm, Lockon pulled himself to a standing position and somehow managed not to scream. He took one step forward with his right leg, raised his left to step again, and realized that it wasn't going to take his weight as, at the same time, he plummeted from the cockpit to land on his right side on the concrete.

Lockon gasped, curling in on himself instinctively until he realized that move hurt even more. Gritting his teeth, the Gundam Meister pushed himself up to his hands and knees, right hand pressing hard against his stomach.

'_God, why does it feel like I'm holding my guts in?'_ Lockon through to himself before doubling over in pain.

Enraged, the young man's left hand curled into a fist and he pounded the concrete beneath him. _'KUSO!'_ his mind screamed as tears of pain and frustration welled up in his eyes.  
{[( _Damn it!_ )]}

Lockon pressed his forehead to his curled hand, taking in deep and labored breaths, his face grimacing in anguish. He was dizzy, sickeningly so, and was simply fighting to keep conscious.

Then, Neil heard it.

Green eyes looked up as he heard footsteps running in his direction.

They unfocused, a wave of nausea crashing over him, before his focus returned and he could make out the purple and white flight suit of Tieria Erde.

He didn't even realize that he smiled, didn't even comprehend the look of hope that he conveyed with that green gaze… because a few seconds later, just as Tieria was only feet away, the world spun and darkness closed over the Dynames pilot's vision.

Lockon collapsed to the deck, blood covering his flight suit and the grey concrete beneath him, even as Tieria was screaming his name.

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Anime Title:  
- Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 = Mobile Suit Gundam 00

Story Title:  
- Ayamachi = Mistake

Chapter 2:  
- Fusenmai Kioku = Blurred Memory  
- Totsuzen? Totsuzen? = All at once? All at once?  
- Hai! Totsuzen! = Yes! All at once!  
- Ryoukai! Ryoukai! = Roger! Roger!  
- Da… Daijoubu, Haro… = I… I'm alright, Haro…  
- Kuso… = Damn it…  
- Onegai? = Please?  
- KUSO! = Damn it!

Ending:  
- Tsutsuku = To be continued…

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES/THOUGHTS:**

- I don't really have any story notes for this chapter… I mean, there's nothing I need to delve into or explain about what's going on (for once).

- On the bright side, my Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 Special Edition DVD came in the mail from Amazon the other day. The cover is of all the Gundam Meisters with Exia in the background. Disc 3 (1 of Part 2) has Allelujah on it while Disc 4 (2 of Part 2) has Tieria.

- OMG the manga is beautiful, except for this REALLY annoying habit they have of NOT erasing the Japanese in some of the text bubbles, and so you have to try to read through it and hopefully make out what's being said (page 158 where Setsuna talks is the worst spot, but it happens a couple of other times, and with some sound effects as well). There is also a MAJOR typo in regards to the Table of Contents (it goes "Chapter 4" "Chapter 2" "Chapter 3" "Chapter 4" instead of going "Chapter 4" "Chapter 5" Chapter 6" Chapter 7"), as well as a few typos in the manga (but that's to be expected). I only have Manga #2 right now, since it came with the 2nd Gundam 00 Special Edition DVD.

- The cover of the manga has Lockon and Ali Al-Saachez and the Dynames… Lockon looks like a chick, kinda freaks me out, but it's still gorgeous. The manga is by Kouzoh Ohmori, while the original story is by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. The art is really awesome, though the action when the Gundams are fighting tends to be a bit hard to follow at times (duh, manga is still and anime moves, makes a difference really)

- Plus, a lot of things happen in a different way from the anime (which is kinda neat to me!). For instance, instead of Graham and Billy coming across Setsuna in the desert, they come across him while he was walking through the streets and they have a conversation in a military jeep after Graham saves Setsuna from a stone throwing mob.

- Manga Volume #2 covers from the point that Setsuna opened his cockpit and pointed a gun at Ali Al-Saachez (yep, Lockon punches him in this volume!) until the Thrones attack the Union base. Volume #3 should deal way more with the Thrones, since you only see them for 4 pages.

- It really was worth spending $30 on the Special Edition DVD to get the manga with it (the manga itself has a self price of $10.99, for anyone interested when it hits shelves… which I don't know when that is since I'm getting them with the DVDs). I mean, the DVD alone was going to be like $20 anyway, so I suppose I saved a tiny bit of cash since I would've eventually bought the manga too (and knowing my local resources, would have had to buy it online, so I saved on shipping)!

- Now, I'm waiting for my Season 1 Part 1 Special Edition DVD to come in so I can read the manga with it too. Plus, I need to pre-order the Season 1 Part 3 (the final DVD for season 1) sometime soon so that I can get it when it is released.

- The Part 2 DVD is episodes 10-17, and there's a hilarious commentary by the Throne pilots (Daisuke Namikawa included!) on the 4th disc (disc 2 of Part 2) of Gundam for episode 17. I was giggling forever with it, and apparently there is also a commentary with the girls from the Ptolemaios as well on one of the DVDs! I just hope we get a Gundam Meister commentary because I want to hear them interact in a commentary, hehe. There's also an awesome extra where Lockon introduces all of the Gundam Meisters! He called Tieria cute, which made me laugh.

- Disc 3 (disc 1 of Part 2) has a Tactical Forecast PV for episode 11-14, as well as a PV for Mission 2 that's basically an overview of the world that the Gundams inhabit. It also details the different Gundam themselves and talks about them (in the same manner that Lockon talked about the Gundam pilots in the other disc). It gives names for a lot of other Mobile Suits and other pilots, as well as a quick, 'This happened' bit. There's a lot of Kana in this video, which I like. So, obviously, both of these are in Japanese with subs (for those of you who don't like reading subtitles… though I suggest it for Gundam 00. DO IT FOR THE SEIYUU!!! THEY'RE FANTASTIC! Believe me, I watched both seasons of Gundam 00 in English too… twitch… wasting Brian Drummond on bit people… SHAME!). Lastly, there are two US PV trailers as well, both in English (obviously).

- Disc 4 (disc 2 of Part 2) has, like I said before, the Episode 17 commentary by the Throne Gundam Meisters, as well as it's own Tactical Forecast PV for episode 15-17. There is also the aforementioned "Mission 03" PV wherein Lockon talks about the Gundam pilots. This disc also contains the Textless Opening for "Ash Like Snow" (the 2nd opening theme for Gundam 00's first season).

- On a side thought, I still can't get over how beautifully Gundam 00 was drawn or over the character designs. It's so gorgeous! I'm working on watching Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED for the first time (too many good seiyuu to pass up… Tomokazu, Koyasu, Ishida, Toshihiko, Souichirou, just to name a few…) and to me the art is just bad. No one's bishounen at all (unlike with Gundam Wing where we at least had Zechs all bishie) and yet with Gundam 00, pretty much everyone is bishie, which I love!

- Okay so this all wasn't really a note, more like, "OH LOOKIE! IT'S SO PRETTY!" but still, I'm sure SOMEONE enjoyed it out there!

- In conclusion, I give the Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 – Season 1: Part 1 – Special Edition DVD a 9 out of 10 (more extras would have gotten it a perfect grade… like more seiyuu stuff)

- And I give the Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 – Manga Volume #2 a 8 out of 10 (it loses points for typos and imposing English text over Japanese text, in spots, that's the same color making it hard to read… but it gains points for things happening in a good flow that isn't bogged down by many chapters, and for being pretty like the anime).


End file.
